Valentine's Pity Rose
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: "So let me get this straight. You want to hire me to be your date to a Valentine's Party?" Or, Annabeth needs a date, and Percy is her last hope. AU. Written for @percyyoulittleshit on tumblr.


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, babes. Hope this fic makes it a little better. Come find me on tumblr at somethingmorecreative1**

 _-2142017-_

"So let me get this straight. You want to hire me to be your date to a Valentine's Day party?"

Annabeth sighed. Honestly, it sounded terrible when you said it _that_ way. Well, she guessed that it would probably sound horrible any way you said it.

"Yes," she snapped, tapping her foot against the sidewalk. "You just have to come to the party with me. We only have to stay for a few hours."

Percy was silent as he considered. He was loading his band equipment into the back of his Jeep. Annabeth had seen him outside when she got home from track practice, which is when she decided to cross the street to his house and solicit his help.

The only reason Annabeth was over here asking for his help in the first place was because Jason had bailed on her. His girlfriend, Piper, had decided last minute not to fly out to L.A. to spend the weekend with her dad, and Jason had felt bad that they weren't going to do anything for Valentine's Day. Annabeth had rolled her eyes and let him out of the deal, only because she really liked Piper and didn't want Jason to mess up their relationship.

But yeah—Annabeth needed a date to a party tomorrow night. She had already told all of her friends that she was bringing one, and although she could handle going solo, she didn't want to deal with all of the cheerleaders staring at her and smirking. It was bad enough that the entire track team would be there, but almost all of the other athletes would be there as well.

Percy was honestly her last resort. If he turned her down, she would just have to pretend that she got sick at the last minute.

He finally leaned back against his Jeep. His lips were quirked into a smirk when he said, "What are you paying me with?"

She frowned, "You don't want money?"

"No," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Annabeth didn't glance at his shoulders flexing underneath his leather jacket.

"Then what do you want?"

"What do you have?"

" _Percy_ ," she huffed. "Just tell me what you want."

He grinned at her, green eyes crinkling. "I want you to tutor me in math for the rest of the year."

She blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. Tutor me in math, and I'll be your date."

Annabeth stared at him in confusion. Was that… was that really all he wanted? She had been prepared for something ridiculous, for something awful… She probably should have guessed that he was better than that.

They hadn't really talked since they were younger. They used to be best friends then, back before high school, before Annabeth's dad started working so much. Then… then they just drifted apart. Annabeth got busy with school. Percy started his band. And they never really saw each other except from across the street.

She asked, "Is that all?"

He nodded, "And I want you to come with me after the party."

"To where?"

"Can't tell you that," Percy said with a grin.

She crossed her arms too. "Then I'm not going."

"Then I guess you don't have a date."

Silence.

Annabeth sighed in exasperation. She didn't really have another choice. Besides, what could it be?

She said, "Fine."

He grinned and turned away to close the back of the Jeep. He said, "Okay. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5."

She watched him walk to the driver's side of his Jeep and climb inside before she yelled, "Wear something normal!"

Annabeth could hear him laughing as he drove off, and she stood there blushing in the street, wondering what the hell she had just agreed to.

Ω

When Annabeth opened the door, the first thing she saw was Percy leaning against the frame and holding a rose in one hand.

She frowned, ""That better not be a pity rose. Pity chocolate I'll take, but that's it."

Percy laughed suddenly, pushing off the door to stand up. He grinned at her and held it out, "You should take what you get, Annabeth. I don't have any chocolate on me."

Annabeth sighed and reached out to take it. It was actually really pretty, and for some stupid reason, the thought of Percy getting a single rose for her had her blushing.

She said, "Wait right here while I put this up."

Percy didn't listen to her. He followed her inside the house and closed the door softly while Annabeth went to the kitchen. He didn't move from the door, and when she turned the corner, she quickly checked her hair in the mirror. Then, she cursed herself when she realized she was doing it.

She grabbed a small vase from under the sink and ran some water in it before plunking the rose down into the water. She stared at it for a few seconds and willed her heartrate to slow before she started back out toward Percy.

He was standing in the foyer, looking at pictures hanging on the wall. There were a few of Annabeth and her dad, but they were mostly single shots of Annabeth. Since her mom left, her dad had replaced all of the pictures in the house. Except for one. The one Percy was staring at.

It was a picture of the two of them. Annabeth remembered it like it was yesterday. They were really young, late elementary school at least, and they were sitting at the end of a water slide that Percy's mom had set up in their yard for one of Percy's birthdays. They were close in the picture—Annabeth and Percy's cheeks were pressed together and they were both grinning at the camera and god, how long ago was that?

Annabeth stared at him now. He was taller than she ever thought he would be. Right now, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He looked… he looked really good.

Fuck, why had she asked him?

She prayed that her voice didn't wobble when she said, "Ready to go?"

He turned to look at her, eyes sweeping down her frame.

Before she had even asked him to pose as her date, Annabeth had picked this dress out from one of her favorite shops downtown close to her father's office. It was a dark red that came up to her neck, but dipped low on her back. She had a pair of chunky, black wedges with it, and her black coat was laying across the chair in the foyer, ready to be picked up on their way out.

Percy's gaze lingered on her frame for a few seconds too long, but he either didn't notice that she noticed or didn't care that she did.

Then he nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

She nodded too and started forward to grab her coat, but Percy beat her to it. He held it out for her, and Annabeth carefully slipped her arms into it. He smoothed one hand over her shoulder before he let go completely and moved to open the door.

Ω

Annabeth jumped when she felt Percy's hand grip hers suddenly.

"If I'm dealing with these people all night, then you're holding my hand," Percy muttered, gripping her hand tighter.

She sighed, "Okay."

"What kind of party is this?" he asked, voice low.

"It's a Valentine's banquet for the athletes," she explained. "It's a fundraiser for the baseball team."

Percy didn't answer.

They made their way up the sidewalk of the building, passing a few football players that were leaning against the wall. Some of them said hi to Annabeth, but most of them just stared in confusion in Percy's direction.

Annabeth smirked in their direction. Maybe bringing Percy was a better plan than she had first realized.

The inside of the building was less crowded than imagined. At the entrance, there was a book for signatures, and Annabeth hurriedly signed her and Percy's names. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Writing them side by side like that made butterflies swarm her stomach. She tried to squash them down.

Percy squeezed her other hand, and she looked up in time to see a few of her track teammates stalking toward them.

Annabeth glanced up at Percy and saw his jaw clench. When he noticed her looking, he smoothed his expression back into a relaxed smirk. His grip on her hand didn't loosen.

Annabeth forced a smile onto her face and stepped forward, gently pulling Percy behind her.

Ω

It had been about an hour. Percy was lounging in his seat beside her, loosely gripping her fingers, eyes roaming around the room.

He hadn't said much, not even when some of the other guys sat down with their dates. Which, Annabeth couldn't really expect him to. Some of these guys had been real douchebags to him in the past.

But Annabeth talked with her teammates for as long as she could stand it. Honestly, they didn't have that much in common. Annabeth struggled to understand why she considered them her friends, but she guessed it was more out of proximity and necessity than anything.

She only had a handful of what she would call real friends. Jason was the best friend she had, and by extension, Jason's girlfriend, Piper. Then, she knew Hazel from study hall and—she guessed that was about it.

Annabeth sighed and glanced at her watch. It hadn't even been an hour but… her coach hadn't specified how _long_ they had to stay. Even if she had to run laps on Monday, it would be worth it.

She stood suddenly, tugging Percy to his feet too. She said, "Well, we better get going."

Percy grinned at her and helped her into her coat as some of her teammates protested. Instead of answering, she sent them a grin and let Percy pull her toward the door.

Once they were outside, he released a breath. "I don't see how you're friends with them."

Annabeth nodded, sighing and pulling her jacket tighter around her.

The climbed into the car, and when Percy pulled away, Annabeth said, "You can drop me off at home."

He glanced at her, grinning. "Hell no. Remember what you promised?"

She frowned, "You were serious?"

"Of course I was serious, Annabeth," Percy said. "Don't think you're the only one who needed a date to something."

Ω

Percy parked the car on the side of the street and looked over at her. He said, "Leave your jacket. You won't need it."

She frowned and slipped out of her coat, leaving it in the seat. Percy opened her door before she had the chance to, and he grabbed her hand to help her out of the car. He let go of her and closed the door.

He started down the street, and Annabeth caught up with him. She walked at his side for a few seconds before she made a decision and slipped her arm through his.

"It's cold," she murmured.

"We're not going far," he said, voice softer than she had ever heard it.

Annabeth frowned as he led them into a bar. The security guard didn't even blink an eye, just waved Percy through like they were old friends.

The bar was packed with people, unlike the banquet. There were people everywhere; on the stage, in front of the stage, packed into the booths in the back corners, standing around the bar. It was a little disorienting, so she clung to Percy's arm.

They waded through the people toward the stage, and then ducked behind the side curtain to backstage.

"Percy!"

Annabeth turned, and she recognized Percy's friends. Leo, Nico, and Frank were all gathered around a shorter man holding a clipboard. They motioned frantically in his direction, but they froze. It took her a few seconds to realize that they were staring at her.

Percy pulled her forward. He pulled his arm away from her to greet them, then waved in her direction. He said, "You guys know Annabeth."

"Um," Frank said.

"What the hell!" Leo exclaimed.

Nico stared.

"She's my date," Percy rolled his eyes.

"You guys are up next!" the stage manager, Annabeth guessed that was who the short man was, said before turning away.

They were all silent for a few seconds before Percy said, "Did you guys bring my guitar or should I find one?"

Frank nodded, "We brought it just in case. It's behind Leo's drums."

The last band was already finishing, tumbling off of side stage and back out to the front to head toward the bar. Annabeth stepped closer to Percy to avoid them.

His hand rested on her back for a split second before he was pulling away. Annabeth was too caught up in watching him move toward his guitar to realize that the stage manager was back, asking if they needed anything before they started.

"Just take her to side stage, please," Percy said with a grin in her direction. Annabeth snapped her gaze to the stage manager, moving a few steps closer to the stage, but still behind the curtain so no one out front could see her.

Then, before she could even move, Percy and the other boys were moving into full view on the stage. Percy was tuning his guitar quickly, Leo was banging on the drums, and Nico was strumming a bass. Frank was at a keyboard, speaking into the microphone in front of him.

The music started all at once. The crowd roared. Annabeth was left stunned by it all.

She couldn't help it. She stared at Percy. He was just so fucking graceful on stage. She had no idea that he was like this.

He must have felt her staring because he glanced over at her and grinned, then, still staring at her, he ducked forward and sang into the microphone with Frank.

Honestly, Annabeth was lucky that her knees didn't give out.

Ω

When the set was finally over and another band was taking their place, Annabeth was grateful. She didn't know how much longer she could stand there and watch him like that.

He packed his guitar up carefully, chatted with the guys for a few seconds before he was back at her side, grinning at her and holding out a hand. His voice was husky from singing when he said, "Wanna dance?"

Annabeth nodded and let him pull her off of the stage and to the back of the crowd. This band's music was slower, so Percy pulled her close and grasped her hips in his hands.

"This okay?" he asked.

She blinked up at him before nodding. On a whim, Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer.

She lost track of how many songs they danced too. She couldn't keep up. But after a long time of being pressed to Percy's chest, his hands working into her hips, he leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

Annabeth nodded and followed him out of the bar. She noticed Percy waving to the guys, who were sitting in a corner booth, so she did her best to smile in their direction.

Once they were outside, the cold air was a welcoming difference from the heat inside the stuffy bar. They sauntered down the street, and by the time they got to the Jeep, Annabeth had made up her mind.

She grabbed his shoulder and pressed him up against the side of the Jeep. Then, she stepped in close, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Percy spoke before she could. She could hear the smile in his voice when he said, "I meant to tell you earlier that you look amazing."

"You do too," she grinned and fingered the top button on his shirt.

Percy's hands settled on her hips again, pulling her a bit closer. He sounded more serious when he said, "What are we doing, Annabeth?"

She hummed, "I'm trying to find out."

He laughed a bit, but he sounded a little nervous.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked.

She watched his expression shift from amused to nervous all at once. His fingers tapped against her hips when he said, "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," she said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

He pretended to consider it for a second before he nodded.

Annabeth didn't waste any time. She pushed up onto her toes and pressed her lips to his.

She pulled back after a few seconds and breathed, "Surely you can do better than that."

Percy laughed and grasped her hips tighter. He spun them around so she was pressed up against the Jeep, and then he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, the corner of her mouth.

She was trembling by the time he really kissed her.

When he pulled back, he was breathless too. He said, "How was that?"

"A lot better," she said, gripping the back of his neck and reeling him back in to her lips.

Ω

When they finally got to Annabeth's house, Percy opened her door and held her hand all the way to the front door. She kissed him another time, pulling him closer, closer, closer.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Percy breathed, lips ghosting over her cheek.

She hummed, "Thank you."

He pulled back until he was only holding her hand. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said.

He pressed another kiss to her forehead before walking back down the sidewalk, hands tucked into his pockets.

Annabeth opened the door and started inside when Percy called her name. He was standing at his Jeep's door, grinning at her.

"Don't forget all that math tutoring you owe me," he called, laughter staining his voice.

She rolled her eyes, but a grin was covering her face, making her cheeks ache from it. She said, "Wouldn't dream of it, Percy."

He laughed, and Annabeth stepped inside and closed the door, listening as he parked his car on the opposite side of the street at his own house.

On her way to her room, she passed the kitchen and grabbed the vase with Percy's rose in it. She took it with her upstairs and set it on her nightstand.

She kept it for weeks after Valentine's Day.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


End file.
